


Dedications

by Valleyflower



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Nobody is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valleyflower/pseuds/Valleyflower
Summary: The Dedications are a section of the radio schedule where Killjoys usually mourn their losses and spread news of the ghosted.This week, it's a bit different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in, like, half an hour and I've never read any Killjoy comics, so forgive me if Dr Death Defying is OOC.

_Open up your eager eyes!  
‘Cause I'm Mr Brightside! _

“That was Mr Brightside, by the Killers. Now, it's time for the Dedications, but it's not quite as gloomy as usual.” Dr Death Defy sounds almost happy, and Sunshine Downpour turns the sound up.  
“Two dedications came in today. One was from a ‘joy called Sunshine Downpour, to one of the guys he ran with. Apparently, things went Costa Rica when a van of Dracs came out of nowhere. He's sent in the song Northern Downpour, for Odd Moonlight.”  
Sunshine hadn't seen Moonlight get dusted, but had heard enough gunshot to be pretty sure of his fate. Green Gentleman and Mona Lisa had started running before them, so those two might not be dead.  
Might be.  
Sunshine wiped his eyes and kept listening.  
“The other dedication is from Odd Moonlight, to Sunshine Downpour.”  
...what?! He couldn't have heard that right!  
“It's a song called Lonely Moonlight, and we're going to play both of these, but I'm going to repeat myself for the two ‘joys who sent them. Odd Moonlight, Sunshine Downpour, you're both alive. You got out. Keep running, and I hope your paths cross soon.” You could hear Dr Death Defy’s grin when he asked, “And did you two match your names, because that's just-”  
Sunshine didn't hear the rest. He was too busy screaming with happiness and nearly knocked his radio over with his hyperactive joy. Ry was alive! Even more, he'd sent a dedication to him! That meant they could both access radios, which meant-  
His thought dissolved into happy screaming again. 

____

“Now, we usually don't do this, but- you remember the two ‘joys in the Dedications yesterday? Well, one of them sent us a message for the other, and I'm going to read it out now, so- Odd Moonlight, listen up!  
“To Moonlight via Death Defy, this is Sunshine Downpour. I can't contact him any other way, so please can you tell him “Meet me at the Overpass, Saturday Night, Nine in the Afternoon”? If you haven't got any other song requests, you could play these, too. And, yes, Death Defy, our names are matching.”  
Well, ‘joys, the plot thickens! Seeing as there aren't any requests in right now, I'm going to play these three. Here's “The Overpass”, by Panic at the Disco!”

Moonlight switched off his radio and took out his compass. He should get to the Overpass by Saturday, if nothing came up.  
From the Big Rock to the Overpass, due East.  
He started walking. 

___

“That was “Na Na Na” by the Fabulous Killjoys, an old classic. It's Sunday morning, and hardly anyone's listening, but a request has been sent in jointly, by the two ‘joys at the centre of this week's drama. Odd Moonlight and Sunshine Downpour, I guess you found each other. Here's “When the Day met the Night”, by Panic at the Disco.”

_When the moon fell in love with the sun_  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night…  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an edit because I've made an attempt at continuing this(still no clue how to write Jon and Spencer but I'll try)  
> So! Any kind of feedback I can see makes me very happy! Kudos, comments, bookmarks, I'll love them all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't expecting there to be more writing in this, but...there's more!

“GREEN GENTLEMAN I SWEAR TO DESTROYA-”  
Green popped up from behind a sand dune. “...boo?”  
Mona usually wasn't the type for shouting, but the last few days had been a mess. The Sinners had been caught by Dracs in the middle of nowhere and things had gone…crazy. Sun and Moon had ran somewhere else, but he and Green had stuck together. This was pretty much what the four of them had predicted would happen if shit went down. Moonlight had a tendency to bolt at any sign of danger(Mona knew why but wouldn't tell), Sunshine was extremely impulsive so would end up who knows where, Green was calm enough to stick with him and Mona was the best fighter of them all.   
“Sorry…” Green said quietly. “Trying to lighten the mood.   
“It's fine.” Mona responded. He walked over to Green and carried on walking with him. “So…any ideas as to where the others are?”  
“Yeah, actually. The Overpass.”  
Mona had never turned his head quicker. “How??”  
Green grinned. “The two of them thought the other was dead, sent in Dedications, realised they were both alive and met up there for late Saturday. All using our songs as messages.”  
“How romantic.” Mona deadpanned. The two of them had the most obvious crushes on each other that it was a running joke by now. “But, seriously, it's a good thing one of us listens to the radio. You think we should copy them?”  
Green nodded. “Which songs?”  
“Good question.” Mona hadn't had much time to think. “Our namesakes,maybe? Or that one by Socialite- what was it, I'll Break Your Arm?”  
Green raised his eyebrows at that one.   
“What? They're idiots who need to remember how to stick together!”   
“...yes, but-” Green tried not to laugh,”-we need to arrange a meetup. At a location. Near the Overpass. And near us.”  
The Sinners lived near the Overpass, in what may have been a tourist centre. A lot of their songs were based around landmarks there, including the House of Memories(a memorial full of Polaroids), Vegas Lights(one giant light board in the middle of nowhere, even though this wasn't Vegas), and-  
He had it.   
“Behind the Sea.”

**“That was American Beauty/American Psycho, a future classic by the Suitehearts of Fall Out Boy. Now, you'll never guess, but we have another instalment in the Dedications saga. Just to give everyone a chance to tune in- Sunshine Downpour, Odd Moonlight-”**  
The pair were sitting on the overpass, Sunshine’s radio between them. Moonlight kicked a jar off the ledge beneath him, before realising what it was and nearly bursting out laughing.   
“Bren.” he said as the jar broke on the road beneath them.   
“Mm?”  
Moonlight was trying so hard not to laugh as he said, in the most serious voice possible, “We haven't got cheez whiz. Not anymore.”  
Sunshine looked incredibly confused for a second before seeing the label on the shattered jar.   
“You lost. _The Cheez Whiz????”_ he managed to say before he started giggling like mad.   
It was an inside joke, okay?   
Sun and Moon didn't stop laughing until they heard their names on the radio.   
“Ry! Shhhh!!!” Moonlight responded with an even louder shush until they both managed to actually listen.   
**“-Green Gentleman, and Mona Lisa. Surprise! You're all alive! Sun, Moon, these two heard your broadcasts and have sent a song in reply. It's by…Panic at the Disco. Of course it is. I'm sure this means something to you, so here's Behind the Sea!”**  
Sunshine let the song play through before speaking. “Should we head for it now, then?”  
Moonlight nodded. “They know where we are, so they wouldn't have sent this until they were close.”  
He turned off the radio and picked up his bag. “You ready to leave?”  
Sunshine collected his own stuff and grinned at Moonlight. “I'm ready to gooo!” He half-sang as the two of them climbed off the Overpass and started walking towards their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are the shit. in a good way. i would love some.


End file.
